Stranded
by left4deadfan98
Summary: Yes he's Stranded But Can He survive? and He is in a desperate chase to get home before his kids birthday is coming home Can he make it or Will he miss his Daughters birthday?.
1. Chapter 1: Standed

I dont not own any of this story


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

**This is my made up story.**

**"**Why did this have to happen to me i haven't done anything wrong in my life to deserve this i wanna see my wife and my kids again im sick of seeing water and this boring island. (Diary entry 1) Cheep Cheep. Its morning already. Should i get up and live another Day? or should i just lay here and die and not see my kids and wife what could i passably do to seem them again just one more time before i give up on my self. Screw it im getting up and making a better house this plane is not a house to be living in or to die in.

Door opens and shuts. God Its bright out here. I need to get some wood to make wooden planks and also to make a crafting bench so i know what im going to be making for my house and ill just take my bed and put it inside when im done. Pop. Pop This tree is Hard to break bare hands Ill have to make an ax so it goes faster. OK now i got enough tree blocks to make enough wooden planks to make my house not good but not bad kinda house. so lets just make these trees into wooden planks and use 4 of them to make a working bench.

Done with that now lets make the start of my house. (2 Hours later) Done This house doesn't actually look to bad. If you could see my house Judy its a good house that i wish we had well actually just you and the kids cause im stuck here i will be home soon Judy i know it i can feel it i know how much pain your in missing me.

Night time is falling i need to take the torches of the crashed plane put them inside and also take the bed to sleep because i need to take a break cause tomorrow im going mining to find some cobblestone and some oars. (Later that night At Judy's house with the kids) O kids i hope your father is OK he was supposed to be home today and he inst home yet i miss him just as much as you guys do i don't think i can live with out him.

background music soft singing. "They found him with his face down in the pillow with a note that's says ill love her to the day i die and when we buried him beneath the willow the angles sang a whiskey lullaby. la,la,la,la.- Nobody knew how much she blamed her self for years and years she tried to hide the whisky on her breathe" the music died down.

I just made an awesome house i wish my kids and wife could see it i know now im gonna make it home alive now. (Diary entry 2) "Fuzzy noise" This is John and Amanda Slattern we are Fishing Valve looking for any survivors Please call back if you need Help. I thought to my self where did this noise come from how did it get here i have no idea where it came from but it must have come from god or somewhere cause this is a dream come true.

I ran towards the plane to see if it was the radio from the plane and sure enough it was the planes radio and for these 7 days i have never even looked for one. Hello Amanda or John I need help i stuck on an island 600 miles out of the nearest road or building and also i cant even see any other mountains besides the one kinected to the island help me please. "Hello im sorry we can get out there till we have permission from the us to go over seas to find you im sorry but ill do the best i can to have someone try to come and rescue you".

Are you serious they need you to get a permit to fly over seas but i need help now please i need help!. (Click) What why would you sign off i need help now. o man this just ruins your day that just sucks so bad i want to see my wife and kids and not this stupid island anymore!.

Well im gonna go back to work and go mining. As i got further and further in my mine i realized i was the only one there which in the dark with some torches is pretty scary not knowing whats down here there could be anything and i don't even know what or who this creature is so i must keep moving forward. All the sudden I see in the distance was a tall looking creature with octopus tenticals for hands I was scared faster than a running bunny from a wolf and if you dint know that pretty fast in my opinion. Hello who goes there i said. Wimp, Wimp,Wimp.

im sorry what did you say?. Then in a matter of seconds he was gone. i knew he was still down here but where behind me above me below me next to me away from me there was a lot of not knowing where the Black Man had gone. Before he comes back im going to check my book that is about all the minecraft world creatures. Thats not it.

Nope,nope,nope,nope,nope,No-pe. Yes! there it is a picture of the animal or creature it said its Called A Ender Man What is an ender man well i found out later as i red on and it is a weird creature it says they are very dangerous and also they tel-. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Writers notes: He guys i hope you like the first chapter of my book i will be coming out with more chapter i haven't decided when the next chapter is coming out but it should be either Friday or Monday but please enjoy my first book i have ever made on here. Thanks.**

**Also Thanks to minecraft for an Amazing game.**


End file.
